All Is Not Lost
by careless thorns
Summary: In order to save the man she loves, Catherine had to make the ultimate sacrifice and leave him until one day a case brings them together.
1. Chapter 1

Several police cruisers and a black SUV blocked the entrance to a street causing traffic to delay and back up in the big city of San Francisco, California. There was nothing pleasant about the slow traffic during the busy Friday rush hour. Other than the cool summer day there wasn't much to be thrilled about in the sunshine state.

Flashes of blue and red lights filled the brick walls of a tiny alley as the sun was beginning to set. There was enough sunlight to guide the police officers and FBI agents to the murdered bodies. The smell of decaying bodies took over the alley behind a family owned restaurant that was usually busy on a Friday night but tonight it was empty.

The material witness who found the dead bodies, the daughter of the now deceased owners of the restaurant was in tears after finding her parents murdered. She cried in the back seat of a police cruiser while she waited for someone to talk to her.

Tori Windsor worked at the family restaurant since she was legally allowed to. Her parents made sure to train her well in hopes to pass on the restaurant to her when they were ready to retire some day and hopefully not too soon.

Tori hoped to make her parents proud and majored in business management and minored in accounting. She was going to leave the culinary part to her cousin Alexandra Salter and Alexandra's fiancé Evan Marks. That dream died along with her parents, Curt and Juliana Windsor.

The car door opened and Tori turned her head to look at the FBI agent. "Sorry for your loss ma'am. I'm SSA Patrick Condor. I have a few questions if you're up to it. Would you like to step out of the car?"

Tori looked around the car. "I don't want to see their bodies again," she said softly as she wiped her tears and shook her head.

"I understand."

"Can I see my cousin? Where is she? Alex?"

"Yes ma'am. She is being questioned by an officer."

"Questioned? Is she a suspect? My cousin would never kill my parents. They raised her like their own. She's like a sister to me."

"My apologies. I just meant that a police officer is asking her questions to find out what happened today. We want to solve your parents murder and put away the man or men who did this to them. I can bring you to her after I ask you some questions."

"Leave her alone SSA Condor. Can't you see the girl is shaken up. We'll take her to the precinct along with her cousin."

Patrick stepped away from the car and turned around to the sound of the voice. The detective was dressed in a knee-high, one strap shoulder, midnight cocktail dress. Her hair was lightly curled and up in a loose bun with a few fallen strands in the front. She had a light blush over her cheeks, red lipstick that made the shape of her lips fuller and light makeup around her eyes that brought out the piercing jade color. The black, pointed toe and four-inch heels made her legs leaner and longer.

"Detective Chandler. I see you finally made it," Patrick said as he looked at her with thick and hooded eyes. The woman knew how to make him want her even after she dumped him. Only a woman like her could leave him the way she did and still make him want her. She was the only one who didn't put up with his shit and she made it perfectly clear that she wasn't going to put up with him and his playboy ways, one he said that he left behind because of her but it was all a lie when she caught him at a restaurant with another woman while she was out for dinner with her younger sister. He was now free to talk or fool around with any girl but he realized too late that all he wanted was her.

"Can you be any more obvious?" She muttered under her breath. Catherine Chandler was never the type to hold her tongue. She was bold and some would describe her as a bitch but she was a woman who knew exactly what she wanted and how to get it. Her height didn't do her any justice. Short as she was, the woman had spunk and attitude. She sashayed her way towards her former lover, who still had his eyes set on her and no one else in the area. Her heels clicked on the pavement with each step. She pushed him aside when she reached the car. "Miss Windsor, would you like to see your cousin and her fiancé?"

"Yes, please. I want to get out of here. My cousin...she's the only family I have left," Tori wiped her tear streaked cheeks and nodded her head. "My parents are dead."

"I'm truly sorry for your loss, Miss Windsor. Let's get you out of here. What do you say?"

"Tori. Please call me Tori. I just want to be with my cousin right now," Tori said sadly. "Can you take me to her?"

"Of course. I will save the questions for later when you're more comfortable and warm in the precinct. Is that okay with you, Miss Windsor?"

"What about the restaurant?"

"It is now a crime scene. I'm afraid you can't enter the building until they release it. The crime scene unit should be done in a few hours. Someone will inform you and your cousin."

"Thank you detective..."

"I'm Detective Chandler. I will have a uniformed officer bring you and your family to the precinct."

"Thanks again Detective Chandler."

* * *

The precinct was warm and quiet. Only a few detectives and officers were in the building. The three material witnesses were escorted home after answering questions asked by Detective Chandler and her partner Detective Tess Vargas.

They learned that Mr. and Mrs. Windsor always started their morning at 6 a.m. and was at the restaurant by 7 a.m. The restaurant opened at 8 a.m. and no later. There was always two other servers who worked with them in the morning and went home at 3 p.m. when the restaurant closed everyday between the hours of 3 p.m. to 5 p.m. for dinner prep.

Tori was worried when she didn't find her parents in the restaurant when she arrived minutes before 4 p.m. After looking everywhere and still no sign of her parents, she decided to go to the back of the restaurant and search the alley where she found them dead from multiple gunshot wounds. Alex and her fiancé came ten minutes later as they did everyday and found Tori crying and screaming over her dead parents.

According to Tori and Alex, Mr. and Mrs Windsor was killed between 3 p.m., when their employees left, and 4 p.m., before Tori arrived. It was just like the rest of the murdered victims, there were no witnesses to the heinous crime.

* * *

SSA Patrick Condor and a newly arrived FBI agent stayed at the crime scene. It was the fifth body found in the city that was killed with the same MO and the city and small business owners in the downtown area were put on high alert.

"What did you say your name was?" Patrick asked the other agent who was squating down beside the dead bodies.

"Didn't," he answered. "SSA Keller, Vincent. NCAVC of Quantico."

Vincent observed the bodies thoroughly. There was something different about him. His eyes were glowing but no one noticed since he was looking down. A few lightly colored blue veins covered his hands and neck. Traces of her scent was still in the air. It was faint but he could still smell it. After all the years that passed he still couldn't forget the only woman he ever truly loved, Catherine Chandler. He breathed slowly and slowed his heartbeat until he felt normal again.

"Quantico?"

"Yes," Vincent answered and stood up. "I would like to see the lead detective."

"Detective Chandler and her partner Detective Vargas are back in the precinct. I can you take you."

"I need you to stay here and make sure they get every trace evidence they can find. I'll have an officer drive me to the precinct. I'll meet you there tomorrow at 8 a.m. sharp. I would like to get an early start."

* * *

Catherine yawned as she transcribed her interview with the three material witnesses. Tess decided to call it a night and went home after their Captain left, who she was secretly dating because he was still in the middle of a messy divorce.

Catherine started the night on a date with ADA Gabe Lowan and left early after she received the call from Captain Joe Bishop about another murder in the downtown district. The last thing she wanted was to see her former lover who she disliked for playing her for a fool but he was the field agent assigned to the case. Patrick was faithful to her for nearly a year until he bumped into one of his many conquests while living the life of a bachelor. She was having dinner with her sister who was visiting for a few days when they saw him across the restaurant with another woman. He had been the perfect lover, well almost perfect but none could hold a light to the first man she ever fell in love with and most likely the last, Vincent Keller. She shook her head and removed the image of his face off her mind. Her heart still ached at the thought of his name.

One day she was saying goodbye to him as he was leaving for his first tour in Afghanistan. He was only suppose to be gone for six months but she never saw him again until one day he showed up in front of her apartment door a year later with a secret he couldn't keep to himself.

Vincent escaped a foreign prison that he was held in for months and was forced to train to keep his new identity a secret. He killed everyone in the facility and destroyed every evidence of his existence. 'Til this day, she and his cousin JT Forbes were the only people who knew of his secret. She had to leave him behind and a life they once shared for his safety and hers.

He fell to his knees the moment she looked at him. For unbeknownst reason she always knew when he was nearby. He laid his head on her lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, holding to her tightly as if his life depended on it.

"Vincent," she whispered as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. She knew that he had battled his inner demons again, one in particular.

He looked up at her with tearful and glowing eyes. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

* * *

**Author's note: **Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Thank you so much for the positive comments!

Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

* * *

_Vincent and Catherine laid awake in bed after making love. He was set to leave in less than 24 hours for his first tour to Afghanistan and he had to admit that he was scared and nervous. He turned to his side and placed his arm around her small waist._

_"I'll miss you."_

_She mirrored his movements and looked deep into his hazel eyes. "I love you with all of my heart. Promise me that you'll come back."_

_"And miss out on being with you? I'll always find my way back to you. I promise. I love you," he whispered closely to her lips. "Marry me, Catherine."_

_"Yes. A million times, yes."_

_"When I come back we'll get married as soon as we can. I don't want to waste any more time. After losing my brothers...I don't want to have any regrets. I'll buy you a ring and whatever else it is you want."_

_"I don't care about a ring. We'll save the money and get a place of our own. I want a house away from the city where we can raise our children."_

_"You just made me the happiest man alive, Catherine Chandler."_

* * *

The air was chilly and there was a light breeze when Vincent and Catherine stepped out of the precinct. She wrapped her dark vintage leather around her petite frame and closed the zipper in one fluid motion as she walked straight to her car. She took a deep breath and slightly turned her head to catch a glimpse of him from the corner of her eyes. He noticed the small movement and smiled at her.

The sound of her heels clicked with every step and her long brunette hair swayed with the movement of her hips that he couldn't help but notice. She had a rhythmic step that followed the beat of his heart. Even underneath the darkness of the night he caught every movement of her body and the way her curves seemed to tease and call out to him.

He balled his hands to a fist and fought the urge to reach out to her and hold her in his arms. His eyes maintained its glowing appearance as he watched her walk and it hadn't dimmed since he first saw her. "Catherine," he spoke in a low but deep tone. His voice had a way of making her heart beat faster and he heard each one out loud as if being played through a speaker.

Her heels stayed in place while she slowly turned around. She pursed her lips as she stared up at him. Underneath the street lamp she saw the intense look of his eyes and didn't dare move away from him.

He took a small step towards her and held her in his arms in one swift movement. She held her breath as he stared down to look into her jade eyes.

"I love you Catherine," he nervously choked out the words. They were separated for nearly four years and he never once forgot about her.

"Vincent, I can't...we can't," she looked away from him and placed her hands on his chest to push him away. She applied pressure to his chest but couldn't find the strength to walk away again as she had years ago.

"Why? Why?!"

"Please don't do this," she wiped her tears as she looked into his glowing eyes.

"I can control it better now. JT made a serum that can help me. Please come back home."

"Your eyes haven't stopped glowing for a second. I'm the reason you can't control it. I'll be the reason they find you. I can't go through that. Vincent, if they find you...I don't know what I'll do. I would rather have you alive than god knows where. If they can do this to you who knows what else they'll do?"

"Then I'll kill every son of a bitch who tries to go after me. You know that I'm capable of it."

"That's what I'm afraid of Vincent. Don't lose your soul too. I walked away to save you."

"It's not a life without you in it. I don't care about this FBI gig. I only did it for you. It was the only way I can keep an eye on you and your cases. I needed to make sure that you were safe. You're so far from home...from me," he spoke softly. "I know you still love me. I can hear it in your heartbeat...how fast it's racing."

She nodded her head in answer. After all the years and how many times she tried moving on there was only one guy who had her heart.

He softly kissed her lips and pressed her body against his. She reacted the way she always did and kissed him as she never had before. No other man could ever make her feel the way he did with just a simple kiss.

* * *

Vincent opened the passenger side window and stared out the mountainous cliff with roads that continually curved out of nowhere. The fog was thin enough so that any driver could see but it was still a dangerous path.

Catherine concentrated on the road ahead and turned the volume down on the car radio. She drove to the place a million times before but tonight she had someone to share the night with. It was her favorite place to go after an emotional day and tonight was just that. She had every intention of going especially after seeing Patrick at the crime scene.

"Where are we headed?" He asked as he closed the window and sat up on the seat. His eyes were still the bright yellow as he stared at her profile.

She had lost a bit of weight but not much. Her features were more pronounced but it suited her well. She looked closer to her age than before.

"Twin peaks. It has a great view of the Bay Bridge and Golden Gate Bridge, on a good day at least." She parked the car on empty space and turned to him. "This is where I like to go to think. I went here often when I first moved here. I heard some locals talk about it." She looked out the windshield and stared out the fog blanketing the city. "Leaving you was one of the hardest things I had to do. It was worse than thinking you were dead those few months."

* * *

_Catherine waited impatiently in the restaurant for Mr. Keller. His phone call sounded urgent that they meet as soon as possible. His voice was also low and it troubled her. He was usually upbeat when they spoke and always made her laugh whenever possible._

_She stood up when she saw him approach and was worried when she didn't see Mrs. Keller with him. They've been meeting at least once a month since Vincent was deployed and it was unusual for one of them to not show up without informing her ahead of time. Once Mr. Keller couldn't make it to dinner because work kept him late. _

_"Is it just us today?" Catherine asked as she sat down._

_"I'm afraid so. Patricia wasn't feeling well. I hope you don't mind hanging out with this old fart."_

_"Of course not Mr. Keller and you're not that old. I hope Mrs. Keller gets better soon."_

_"How many times do I have to remind you to call me Michael. You're practically family. Sweetheart," Mr. Keller's tone changed. "I don't know how else to say this but," he wiped his eyes. "The helicopter that Vincent was in crashed."_

_Catherine gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. Her hands started to shake and the tears formed in her eyes._

_"They were headed back to the base when it was shot down. I'm sorry sweetheart but Vincent is dead."_

_"No," Catherine shook her head furiously. "No! It can't be true. We're suppose to get married."_

_"I'm sorry. I wish it weren't true. If you want to you can stay with us for a while. Patricia wanted to come but she couldn't bring herself out of bed."_

_"Why him? Why Vincent?"_

_"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know," Mr. Keller answered sadly. He stood up and hugged his future to be daughter in law._

_The rest of the day was a blur. She managed to drive herself back to her apartment after spending some time with Mr. and Mrs. Keller._

_Catherine curled into a ball on the bed they once shared. She reached for the letter that Mr. Keller gave to her when she met with him for lunch. She knew that there was something wrong when she saw his bloodshot eyes._

* * *

Catherine looked over the ledge and stared across the thin fog. Across from her was the well-lit street of San Francisco that was infamous for the people it attracted. People were just too narrow-minded if you asked her. Bay Bridge was more visible than the other two bridges that connected the city to other parts of the Bay Area.

"Golden Gate Bridge is over there," she told him as she pointed to her left. "You can barely see it because of the fog. San Mateo Bridge is harder to see."

"I can see them all," he whispered.

"Sometimes I go to Ocean Beach but it's always cold. I just sit there and watch the waves. It's crazy and chaotic but I guess that's life."

He nodded in agreement. After he came back they found out exactly what they did to him and his DNA. He was no longer just human but a hybrid, a sub species of a man-made alien. He had special abilities that no one else in the world had. His hearing and sight was extraordinary. The super abilities was a blessing and a curse.

He had little control when she was around. There was a primal need and an inescapable feeling that made him change physically to an unrecognizable being. He was ugly and the feeling inside of him made him hate who he was.

He shuddered at the image he saw whenever he looked at a mirror. He closed his eyes and balled his hands to fist. The sharp talon of his fingers scratched his tough skin. The blue markings of his veins was all over his arms and neck as he tried to fight off the beast within him.

"We better head back before someone notices the glowing eyes and all," she said softly as she gently stroked his cheeks.

He moaned at the sensation of her warm fingertips and the softness of her touch. He forgot what it was like to be close to someone. "I brought the serum that helps me control it. I only have a limited stock right now but JT is making more. Catherine, we can make this work."

"I know about the serum Vincent. I know that they're slowly killing you as well."

He opened his eyes and met her tearful jade eyes. "What's life without you in it?" He asked.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Thank you for all the positive comments!

Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

* * *

_Catherine Chandler and her family moved away from New York City after graduating elementary school and moved to Los Angeles after her paternal grandfather was diagnosed with lung cancer who passed away a year later surrounded by his loving family at his side._

_Her family stayed in Los Angeles where she graduated from high school with high honors a year earlier than her other classmates. She spent her summer break taking classes at UC Irvine and received her Masters in Criminal Justice after two years. She took extra classes all through out the year, even during summer. It was unusual but something the school permitted._

_Her personal life suffered with her busy schedule but her boyfriend of three years, who she met during high school, understood her pretty well until he got sick of her constantly picking work or school over him. He gave her an ultimatum. She graduated summa cum laude but with a broken heart._

_Her family recently moved back to New York City after she graduated when her father relocated his law firm that he started with his childhood best friend and wife, Vanessa Chen. Her younger sister, Heather, who was four years younger, wasn't thrilled with the changes. Heather wanted to go to the same high school as her best friends who she met after moving to Los Angeles._

_Catherine looked breathtaking in her hunter green dress that hugged every curve she had especially her backside that made the best man and youngest brother of the groom, Vincent Keller, standing across from her wished he knew who the woman was. The skirt of her dress flowed down and stopped a few inches above her knees which he noted with the flick of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Her nude colored heels elongated her legs which had perfectly shaped calves and from what he could guess was very smooth skin._

_He licked his lips as he stared at her and had to remember that they were standing in front of the church altar as they waited for the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen to arrive for the wedding rehearsal. His brown eyes took in every inch of her legs and his mind memorized every curve of her body in the tight-fitting dress. His eyes wandered up the length of the dress to her nude upper back save a tattoo on her left shoulder area. _

_A low moan escaped his lips as he pictured himself kissing every cherry blossom surrounding a dragon whose tail was hidden by the dress. He unconsciously walked towards her and stood closely behind her. His wider built and height towered her smaller and petite frame._

_She felt the heat of his breath on the nape of her neck but couldn't help but shiver. His warmth kissed every inch of exposed skin as he stood closely. A sigh escaped between her lips as she felt the light touch of each breath. Her hand brushed up against his hardened stomach as she turned around to face him._

_Her lips parted as she stared up at him. Her beautiful jade eyes looked into his. There was a sense of familiarity to him though she wasn't entirely sure._

_"Vincent Keller?" Catherine's voice was soft and her facial expression was questioning. Her features were much different from others. She was of mixed decent. Her father was of European origin and mother of Asian heritage. She had beautiful jade eyes that were unique._

_"You know my name?" He asked as he raised his right brow. He looked into her eyes and knew he had seem them before._

_"I can't forget the only boy who called me bamboo stick because I kicked his ass in karate," she said teasingly. She smiled at him and hugged him in one quick swift motion. "How are you?"_

_"Humiliated at the moment," he answered as he hugged her back. He released her from his hold and looked at her from head to toe. "It's been what? Almost ten years? You look...wow," he looked up and met her eyes. "Beautiful," he said in a whisper._

_"Thank you," she answered as her cheeks changed hues and she blushed under his watchful eyes._

_"How long are you here for? Just the wedding?"_

_"My family moved back here but as for me, I'm not sure yet. I'm still debating some things."_

_"I can't believe this. Danny and Jen didn't tell me that you were back. Are you one of the bridesmaid?"_

_"Maid of honor, actually."_

_"I'm the best man," he answered with a smile._

_"I know," she answered as she brushed the strands of hair away from her face and placed it behind her ear._

_"I guess we're the first ones."_

_"Daniel and Jen are with the priest and the rest of the party isn't due until later," she answered._

_"Since we're the only ones here, let's sit and catch up. What do you say?"_

_She nodded her head. "These heels are killing me," she answered. "Jen insisted on it."_

_He placed his hand on the small of her back and led her to the front pew. They sat side by side, she to his right, on the long bench and faced the altar._

_"It sucked when you and you're family moved," he admitted. "Summer was pretty boring without you and your sister coming by everyday. Mom even stopped baking us cookies and brownies, said she had no helpers."_

_"I thought you would have been thrilled to see me leave. You were always making fun of me and you constantly pushed me off the swing. I remember every time we had to walk home from karate that you would walk ahead of me especially after I kicked your ass in class. You were always mean to me after that."_

_"I was humiliated. A girl kicked my ass in front of everyone and they all made fun of me," he sighed. "I was jealous of you and Danny or you and Will. You never paid any attention to me."_

_"It's because you kept making me cry. Your brothers always had to console me."_

_"I had a huge crush on you. I was doing everything I could for you to notice me. You even left without saying goodbye. I was pissed when you said bye to everyone but me. Even Heather gave me a hug."_

_"Oh god," she looked down and bit her bottom lip. Her hand shook as she raised it to brush away her hair away from her face. "I had a crush on you too but I thought you hated me. You were always making fun of me and pushing me away. What was I suppose to think?" She turned her head to look at him._

_"I was only eleven or twelve then. I didn't know any better. I was a foolish kid in love. You were my first love and my first heartbreak, Catherine."_

_"I doubt that. We were only kids then."_

_"Trust me. You were. I remember when your parents called when you arrived in California. I asked to talk to you. Do you remember what you said?"_

_She looked down at her knees and fidgeted with her fingers. "I hated you and that I never wanted to speak to you again."_

_"You broke my heart Catherine Chandler," he whispered in her ear._

_"Mandy wrote me a letter before I left. She said you asked her to be your girlfriend and she said yes. Speaking of, I heard you two were engaged."_

_He sighed and leaned back against the bench. "That was a mistake. Will just got married and Danny got engaged. I got caught up in the moment of it all. I mean, yea, we were together for how many years but the spark that everyone talks about? I haven't felt it in so long. It was a relationship of convenience, you know? We we're together since high school and I figured why the hell not? I broke it off a couple of months ago when I realized the mistake I made," he took a deep breath and looked at her. "Sorry to lay this all on you."_

_"At least I'm not the only one with a screwed up relationship," she replied softly._

_"He's a fool."_

_"I wish my heart knew that. He gave me an ultimatum before graduation," she whispered and wiped her tears._

_"I hoped you picked school," he replied as he took her hand in his._

_"Graduated summa cum laude," she answered and squeezed his hand._

_"I don't know what that means but I hope it's good."_

_"It would have been had he been there at the graduation."_

_"Are you still thinking of going back to him?"_

_"I don't know. He still calls and we talk but that spark you were talking about earlier. I just don't feel the same connection as before but he was my first love."_

_"I thought I was your first love?" He asked, teasingly._

_"You were the first guy to break my heart. It seems silly now but I cried over you when I read Mandy's letter."_

_"I would never break your heart now."_

_She rested her head on his shoulder and gently squeezed his hand. "I always wondered what would have been if we didn't move."_

_"Who says we can't try now?"_

_She raised her head and looked at him. Her childhood love finally felt the same way._

_"Will you be my date for the wedding?" He asked._

_"I would love to be your date tomorrow."_

* * *

The crescent of the moon could be spotted behind the clouds. The beach as always was cold, windy and empty as she liked it. She hated being hit on by drunken students who were having bonfires that was illegal.

Catherine watched the waves wash ashore and back out to the ocean as she sat feet away from the chaos of nature. She removed her heels and placed them beside her before hugging her legs close to her body. She rested her chin on her knees and looked out before her.

There was something peaceful about it all. The noise drowned out the thoughts in her head and the crazy beating of her heart which she couldn't control. Just twenty-four hours ago the love of her life who she left four years ago came back into her life unexpectedly.

She spent most of the day avoiding both of her former lovers in the precinct which made her job harder to do. There was a serial killer loose in San Francisco and she knew that she would be working with the FBI for a while.

"Penny for your thoughts." His voice sent a chill down her spine which the cold weather couldn't do.

She looked back and saw Vincent with his pant suit rolled up to his knees, walking bare foot and his shoes in hand. "You always know where to find me."

"I told you that I would always find you," he answered and sat beside her on the sand. His glowing eyes stared back at her. "I should have come for you sooner but with how you left, I couldn't control my anger. You didn't even say goodbye. You just left me again."

She wiped her tears and let out a sob. "It was the hardest thing I had to do but what choice did I have? I was the reason you can't control it. Being around me was making you vulnerable to this monster. You were killing people who you thought was after me."

"They were criminals. I was protecting you!"

"I'm a cop, Vincent. It's my job to catch them. Sooner or later NYPD would have found out about you and possibly the FBI. How many people did you kill because of me?"

"If I promise to stop will you come back? I don't care if you dated other people or that you were with that Condor agent. I just want you back in my life."

"If it were that easy I would have never left," her voice was swept away by the crashing waves.

"Is there something I can do to make you change your mind?"

She raised her hand and brought it up to his cheek. She gently brushed her fingers through his stubbles as he leaned over. He placed his arm around her waist and moved closer to her. The stubble on his chin tickled her cheek and he smiled against her lips. He kissed her softly on the lips and held her close.

"I'm not giving up on us."

"I know," she answered as she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the waves crashing in front of them.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

Warning: Some sexual content.

* * *

The precinct was still abuzz over the new FBI agent who made a make shift office in the conference room. He posted pictures of the five victims were taped to a white board along with their names underneath the picture. A map was next to it with red circle stickers marking each crime scene. All were within miles of each other but in different neighborhoods of San Francisco which puzzled the agent.

Vincent leaned back against the chair and rubbed his eyes. He was exhausted from staring at the crime scene photos and reading the case files and finding nothing new. He did the same thing yesterday although his eyes wandered often to his former fiancée, who he still loved with all of his heart.

Patrick Condor on the other hand was restless as he sat and read the same materials. They were clearly hitting dead-end after dead-end. He preferred being out in the field and talking to people in hopes of finding a witness. He set out with another detective and hit the streets of San Francisco.

Vincent stood up from his chair and walked to the white board. He stared at the map again but nothing added up to him. This was one of the moments he wished that he did not inject the serum that JT made to keep his beast at bay and within him. It was the only way he could be out with the rest of the human civilization without the fear of changing.

He stepped out of the room and crossed the precinct bullpen with clear intent and direction. He walked pass his former lover who continually rejected him since he came to San Francisco a couple of nights ago. Every time he got close she pushed him away but he was going to keep trying because he was just as stubborn as she was.

Catherine looked at him as he passed her by without as much as a look of recognition. He went straight to the office of Captain Bishop and knocked on the closed door.

"Come in," Captain Bishop called from the inside of his office.

Vincent opened the door and closed it behind him. "Captain Bishop," he started off slowly. "I was wondering if I can borrow one of your officers to take me to the crime scenes."

"Which one?"

"I would like to see all of them."

"My detectives have given you all of the crime scene photos along with their notes. What else could you possibly need?"

"I have nothing against your detectives and your crime scene unit. I think they did a hell of a job collecting evidence and taking pictures of the crime scenes. I would like to see the neighborhoods where the murders took place for myself and get a better feel of the surrounding."

"Well alright. I'll have one of my detectives take you."

"Thank you, Captain Bishop."

"We all want the same thing here SSA Keller, to catch the person or persons who committed these heinous murders."

* * *

Vincent followed Catherine closely after getting out of the car. The first crime scene was in the neighborhood known as Little Italy to locals or North Beach to others and the streets were packed with tourist from all over the world.

"Just to let you know I didn't ask for you. Your Captain volunteered you."

"I know. It was either do this with you or interview possible witnesses with Patrick. They know my history with him." She turned into small street that led to a dumpster for the two buildings that formed the alley. "The business owner, Bobby Reynolds was found here by the assistant manager after coming in for his morning shift. Evan Marks said that Bobby, better known as Bob to his friends and employees was always in before sunrise. When he didn't find him inside the restaurant he decided to check out back. That's when he found his boss."

"Evan Marks? Isn't he engaged to Curt Windsor's niece?"

"Yes he is. He worked here in the mornings and then at the Windsor restaurant in the evening," she answered.

"That's very interesting," he replied as he walked over to the back entrance of the restaurant where the body was found.

"San Francisco isn't exactly a cheap place to live in. A lot of people have two jobs just to get by."

"I would still like to interview him," he stood on the spot where the body once lay and looked around. "What's the business next door?"

"It's vacant and it has been for months."

"What was the time of death?"

"According to the coroner it was between 5 a.m. and 7 a.m."

"And he was the first victim. I'd like to do a background check on all the victims," he said to her.

"I already did. They've never crossed paths. The only thing they have in common are being business owners in different parts of San Francisco. Two of the businesses were restaurants, one a jewelry store owned by Li Zhao in Chinatown and the other a souvenir shop at Fisherman's Wharf owned by Claire Sinclair."

"You know the cases pretty well."

"It's not something you easily forget. The victims didn't deserve to be killed in such a heinous way."

"If you shot someone here with a silencer no one would ever hear but to stab them afterwards? It's overkill. Why?"

"The coroner said ten stab wounds to each victim. No more and no less," she replied as she walked towards him. "Vincent, look at me."

His yellow eyes reflected in hers when he looked at her. He balled up his fist and panted as she came closer.

"I thought you said you injected the serum this morning?"

"I did. Let's get out of here and go to the next crime scene."

"I don't think it's such a good idea," she answered as she stroked his rough cheeks.

"It's this place. I can sense something. Maybe it's from the murderer or the victim itself. I also sensed it in the Windsor crime scene. Then again I smelled your scent still lingering in the air after you left," he cupped her face with his hands covered in blue veins and talons for nails.

"Vincent," she covered his hands with hers and lowered it. "We have to leave."

She led the way back to the car and walked in a hurried pace as he kept his head low and hand in his pant suit pocket. He met each step and followed closely behind her. The affect of the alley lessened as he distanced himself from the crime scene.

He paused by the car door and checked his reflection on the passenger side view mirror. Any sign of the beast was gone, even the glowing eyes which usually showed his emotions were no longer there. He turned around and met her worried expression.

"Maybe we should head back to the precinct," she took a step closer to him and minimized the gap between their bodies. She raised her shaky hands to his cheeks and cupped his face. "I love you Vincent and I don't want to lose you again. If someone saw you back there..."

He immediately wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips. It was the three words he'd long to hear from her and the very reason he agreed to work the case. He was one of the FBI's profiler but only because he had a unique ability that only two people knew about.

She instinctively wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer until their bodies touched and their hearts collided. He paused to look into her eyes. The jade colors spoke volumes and he kissed her again like he never had before.

It had been too long since she truly felt loved by another. Patrick Condor was no Vincent Keller and no other guy compared. Even with the time and distance between them, their love for each never faltered or faded.

He held her close as they both panted for oxygen. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say those words."

"I love you," she repeated.

"I love you, too."

* * *

_As the morning sun seeped in through the blinds a continuous and muffled melody played on the carpeted floor. Catherine stirred in her sleep and turned to block the sunlight. She gasped as she felt a calloused hand grip her naked waist and pull her closer against his naked body. She opened her eyes and saw the smiling face of Vincent Keller, the man she spent the night with after his brother's wedding reception._

_"I think your phone is ringing."_

_"Oh shit," she quickly slipped from his arm and slid off the bed to search for her ringing phone. She blushed as she saw two condom wrappers on the floor._

_"I had to pinch myself when I woke up next to you," he answered her blushing state._

_She picked up her purse and dug through the items until she found her phone. "Hey Mom," she answered. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I had a lot to drink last night at the reception and decided to stay at the hotel." Her answer was a lie she had to tell her protective parents. She stood up from the floor and sat bedside Vincent. She placed her finger over her lips, telling him to stay quiet and pulled the sheet over her naked body. "No, I don't want to speak to Dad...I'll be home before noon...I love you too." She ended the call and held her phone in her hand as she looked around his room. She finally met his eyes and bit her bottom lip when she stared at him._

_"Do you regret last night?"_

_"No Vincent. I have no regrets."_

_He bent down and kissed her shoulder. "That's good 'cause I really like you and I want to see where this can lead to," he said as he looked her in the eye._

_"Vincent," she looked away._

_"What? You said so yourself that you weren't sure if you were going back to California. Nothing is stopping us from giving it a shot."_

_She turned back to face him. "I received a phone call from a friend yesterday. The firm she works for, someone dropped out of the internship program and they have an opening. She gave them my résumé and submitted my application last week and she called to say that I got the internship."_

_"When do you leave?"_

_"The program doesn't start until September."_

_"That gives us two months."_

_"I have to leave sooner than that. I have paperwork to sign and a place to look for. Vincent...last night, I didn't know what was going to happen and I have no regrets but this internship can lead to big things for me. It's a huge law firm and..."_

_"You're leaving me again. Just when things were looking up for us," he sighed and looked down. "I'm happy for you, I am. You clearly know exactly what you want," he looked at her sadly and kissed her cheek. "You're a heart breaker Catherine Chandler and one I'll never forget."_

_"I'm sorry Vincent. Please don't hate me."_

_"How can I hate you when you gave me the best night of my life? I just wished it wasn't so short," he whispered closely to her lips. "I'm going to be selfish Catherine and ask you to at least give me one month with you...before you move on with your life in California I want you to be with me," he softly kissed her lips and threw the blanket off. He traced her body with the calloused tip of his fingers and kissed her with fervor and urgency._

_"Yes," she answered in between kisses. "Yes," she repeated against his lips._

_He laid her on her back and kissed her again. "Hopefully I can change your mind about moving," he covered her lips before she could say anything._

_She succumbed to his hands and lips and moaned in great pleasure as he showered her body with kisses. "Make love to me."_

_He reached for the top drawer and grabbed another condom. "I will always give you what you want and need."_

* * *

Vincent and Catherine sat in the car and argued about going to another crime scene. She was worried that he could be exposed and he countered that it was the only way he could track down the murderer.

"I won't let you risk your life. Do you realize how close you were to being exposed?"

"It was just for a second or two. I didn't lose control," he reached for her hand that was tightly gripping the steering wheel. "Don't you want to catch the person who did this and give the family the closure they need?"

"And at what cost? This isn't New York where pedestrians and citizens will just go on with their business. This is San Francisco where people become curious and stick around to see what police officers are doing. Someone will see and won't be afraid to talk about what they saw."

"Then stay by my side and be with me. We can do this together. We just have to try."

She turned to him and met his hazel eyes. "I spoke to JT earlier. He told me that if you continue taking the serum and pills that you'll," she paused and wiped her tears. "You only have a few years left. I thought by leaving you that I was protecting you but instead I was killing you."

"No Catherine. This isn't your fault. You're the one who kept me alive. You're the reason I'm still here. I don't know what I would have done if you turned away from me the night I came back. You're the reason I'm still alive. Catherine, I haven't been with anyone since you left. Do you know why? Do you think that anyone can just accept what I am? I'm a monster Catherine but that's not what you see when you look at me."

"You're not a monster," she placed her hand on his cheek and gently brushed it with her thumb. "You'll always be the man I fell in love with."

He took her hand and moved it to his lips. He softly kissed her palm and held her hand. "I just want you to come back home."

She wiped her tears and nodded her head. "I will. Someday I will."

* * *

**Author's note: **Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thank you all so much for the positive comments!

Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

* * *

_Vincent sighed as he took the last step up the front porch stairs. Each step took him closer to the one thing he dreaded the most. After spending nearly five weeks together he managed to fall in love with the first girl who stole his heart._

_Catherine Chandler made his heartbeat fast and slow at the same time and took his breath away when he saw her. When she called he couldn't help but smile and when she entered the room he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was his love and for one month she gave him every reason in the world to be a better man._

_He raised his hand and knocked on the door. The front porch lights turned on and blinded him. His weary eyes blinked a few times while trying to adjust to the bright lights. The front door opened and he smiled weakly._

_"I'm sorry for coming by so late Mrs. Chandler but I was wondering if I could see Catherine. I wanted to say bye to her before she leaves tomorrow."_

_"Come in Vincent. I'll let her know that you're here."_

_"Thank you." He answered politely and entered the house. He followed Mrs. Chandler and waited in the living room as Mrs. Chandler called for her eldest daughter. _

_He kept his head down and stared at his worn out boots. He should have changed after getting off work but he didn't have time. His arms was still covered in paint splatter and so was his hair and clothing._

_"Vincent."_

_He looked up and tried to smile but he couldn't. He wasn't happy that she was leaving tomorrow morning and that most likely their summer romance was ending. It wasn't fair that she had to leave again and that he had to live his life without her. "I just wanted to say bye before you leave for California. Do you want go for a ride one last time?"_

_She nodded slowly. "I have to get my keys and tell Mom."_

_"Okay," he simply answered. The joy in his voice was gone and the upbeat personality that everyone was use to seeing had vanished. His heart was breaking into a million pieces with each passing second._

_"Let's go," her soft voice broke his thoughts._

_He took her hand and slipped his fingers between hers. If it was the last time they were going to be together he wanted to remember how her smaller hands fit in his._

_They walked quietly to driveway of the house where his black F-150 was parked. It was an older model but he bought the truck with his hard earned money by working full time as a construction worker. They stopped by the passenger side door and he let her hand slip from his. She slowly turned to him and he immediately kissed her lips. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and trapped her between him and his truck. She grasped onto his cotton shirt and grabbed a fist full of his hair as he kissed her long, hard and passionately. Their tongues danced, touched and tasted. Their lips scorched the other and neither wanted to let go. Minutes passed before they pulled apart and gasped for air._

_They paused and stared at each other. He placed his forehead on hers and held her hands in his. "I don't want you to go. I want you to stay here with me," his voice was pleading and his eyes bloodshot from holding back the tears. "I know that we can make this work. You can live with me while you look for a job around here. I make enough for the both of us. It's not extravagant but we'll manage."_

_"Back in fifth grade I would have said yes but that little girl you fell in love with, grew up and had dreams of her own. You had you're dream too. You're meant to be more than just a construction worker."_

_He let her hand slip from his. He sighed and faked a smile. "You're still the same heart breaker that I fell in love with. I can't believe you're leaving soon."_

_"I'm sorry Vincent. I never meant to hurt you."_

_"Don't be sorry. This has been the best summer," he said in a whisper against her lips. He leaned down and kissed her. "You'll always be my first love Catherine."_

_"And you'll always be mine."_

_"Can I still have one more night with you?"_

_She nodded her head and smiled. "Let's go for a ride in your truck," she said with a teasing tone in her voice. _

_The look she gave him made him take a deep breath. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

_"Mmmhhhmmm. I would say let's go to my room but it's between Heather's and my parents. You can spend the night if you want but we just have to leave the door open...after we go for a ride in your truck."_

_He pinned her body against the passenger door and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Alright. Where should we go?"_

_"How about the lake?"_

_"That's where we first met."_

_"I figured we needed a new memory for that place...something to remember this summer by."_

_"I love you Catherine and I want tonight to be perfect."_

_"It already is."_

_He smiled for the first time. "Do you love me?"_

_She slowly nodded and put her arms around his neck. "I do. I love you Vincent."_

_"Where does this lead us? I don't want it to end tonight. I don't want this to be our last time together."_

_"I don't know. I'm moving to California. It's not like an hour drive and I can see you anytime I want."_

_"It's just a few hours on a plane. I can come visit you. We won't get to see each other as often but I want to see this through. I want us, Catherine."_

_"We'll talk about it some more but tonight I don't want to have to worry about tomorrow or next week. I just want us."_

_"Alright," he said with a deep and coarse voice. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Let's go to the lake."_

* * *

Chinatown was filled with tourists and residents alike as they maneuvered around them. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back close to him. There was something in their new surrounding that was causing his beast to stir. She squeezed his hand and looked on worriedly.

"Vincent, what is it?"

"I'm not sure but I think it has to do with the crime scene. How far are we from where Li Zhao was murdered?"

She pointed at the alley next to them. "Ten, fifteen feet away. Come on before someone sees you."

He followed her closely and let her calm heartbeat guide him back. "Catherine," he let out a low growling sound. He quickly picked her up into his arms and pinned her against the brick wall of the alley.

The monster he longed to be rid off made its way out. He stared at his reflection in her eyes and growled, showing his long and pointed teeth. He hated the image of the monster who didn't belong in the world but somehow he managed to stay alive after escaping the prison he was held in for months.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and hugged him back. "Shhhh...it's me. It's okay Vincent. Just try to calm down."

He buried his face on the crook of her neck and held her closer. A purring sound escaped his throat as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her long fingernails scraped his scalp causing him to moan.

"I love you," she whispered. "I'm sorry I left but it was for the best. I hope someday you understand."

"I do," he replied in a deep and ferocious tone.

She brushed his rough and hard cheeks with her fingertips and traced the face of the beast. His yellow eyes gazed at her intently and searched for any sign of rejection.

"I'm here Vincent."

He slowly nodded his head. His hot breath touched her lips as he stared at her. The long talons on the ends of his fingers carefully pushed aside the strands of hair. He studied her face and tried to remember when the last time they were that close.

For so long he waited for her to come back to his life but the days slowly turned to weeks then months until years passed without a word between them. He tried moving on with his life but all he thought about was her and how it was his fault that she stayed away from him.

"I love you and you left me. You never came back home," his deep voice penetrated the walls she put up around her heart.

"I never meant to hurt you," she said with shaky voice. "I was trying to save you from this but I realize now it's who you are. Beast and all, you'll always be in my heart," she said in a low whisper barely audible to him.

He leaned closer and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. She opened her mouth as she felt his tongue brush her lips. She licked the fangs of the beast and tasted the desire on his tongue.

He cupped the curves of her bottom and pushed her against him and his growing passion for her. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," she moaned in to the kiss.

The crashing of their hearts awakened a new desire. It pounded hard against his chest and fueled the beast within him. His glowing eyes stared intensely at her.

"It's okay. I'm not leaving you again."

"You promise?"

"I promise," she answered. "Come back to me Vincent," she whispered against his lips and held his face with both hands.

She watched with bated breathe as he changed back to the man that stole her heart. His features softened and his eyes returned to its normal colors. His hazel eyes searched hers.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. The serum usually works."

"It's okay. We have to get out of here."

"Not yet. I want to take a look around...find out what's causing me to _change_," he said in a low and grave voice. He set her down and backed away from her.

The victim's blood stained the concrete ground. He stood over it and felt the rising within.

"Vincent."

He looked up and met her worried eyes. She took his hand and held it in hers. She rubbed the back of his hand with the soft pad of her thumb and slowly eased the beast back down.

"We can do this together."

"One more crime scene."

"Okay," she agreed. "I'll be there with you."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

Warning: Some sexual content.

* * *

Vincent Keller stood six feet tall and was broad and muscular. He had stubbles on his face that made him look more rugged rather than the clean cut handsome young man he grew up to be. His jaw was hardened by the years of stress and the hardships of being an experiment for an unknown organization that imprisoned him for months and made him to what he was now, a beast. His facial expression was more worn out than before and his eyes were sunken and dreary with the hint of gold that so often happened when she was near.

Catherine Chandler stared at him as he paced another crime scene in an alley located in Pier 39. The victim, Claire Sinclair was murdered after closing her store at the end of a long day. She was found after sunrise the following day by a worried employee who hadn't heard from the store owner. Claire was shot to death and then stabbed ten times.

Vincent walked back and forth over the location of where the body was found and just like the last crime scene, blood from the victim stained the concrete floor. The full built of his stature disappeared in the shadows as he leaned back on the brick wall of the building.

Catherine cautiously approached him. "Vincent...," her voice was low and shaky as her hands.

He combed the short length of his hair with his fingers and ruined the neat hairdo. The shadows of the alley darkened his glowing eyes as he looked to her. "I can't stop it. Something is causing this or maybe someone..."

"Vincent, is it me? Am I the cause of this?" She asked as she raised her trembling hands to his cheeks and softly brushed the stubbles.

He shook his head. "I can't lose you again. I swear to you that I'll never stop looking for you if you decide to runaway again. I will always find you, Catherine. I love you too much to ever give up on the best thing to happen to me," his voice was thick and coarse. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and held her up against his body. "Do you know what it feels like to not be able to touch someone, to not kiss someone, to not be able to make love? I waited four years for you to come back. I hoped everyday that you'd come walking into the loft but every night ended with disappointment and betrayal. You broke my heart Catherine but I still love you and I always will," he said as he stared into her eyes. "Don't deny me this one chance for happiness."

"No Vincent," she replied as she shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere without you. I don't want to hurt you again. I love you."

A tired smile formed on his lips. He breathed a sigh of relief and loosened his tight grip on her. "I think we've seen enough crime scenes for the day," he said in a husky tone as he placed his forehead on hers. "Let's get out of here."

She slowly nodded her head and brushed his lips with hers. He groaned at the light touch and firmly pressed his hands on her hips.

"We can go to my place but first we have to go back to the precinct."

* * *

_Catherine pressed the green button and answered the phone call she was waiting for. "Hey Vincent," she answered nervously._

_"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked with worry._

_"It's nothing. I just miss you," Catherine wiped her tears as she spoke to her boyfriend over the phone, who she hadn't seen in a month since moving back to Los Angeles._

_"Don't cry. We'll see each other soon, I promise. I put in a request for some vacation days. I'll come visit you as soon as I can."_

_"Okay," she answered. "I have to go...," her voice was low and monotone as she stared at the white stick that she'd been clutching for the past hour._

_"Wait. I was hoping we could talk since we haven't been able to catch each other lately. What's really wrong? You know you can tell me anything."_

_"I know," she started to sob into her hand. "I love you Vincent."_

_"I love you too."_

_"I wish you were here."_

_"Me too," he answered as he looked at the GPS screen that was attached on driver side of the windshield. He had less than a hundred miles to go and he would finally be in Los Angeles, in front of her rented house to be exact, that she lived in with two other friends. "Don't give up on us Catherine."_

_"I won't...I'm sorry but I have to go...bye Vincent." She ended the call without waiting for him to reply. She wiped her tears as she stared at the plus sign on the thicker end of the stick. "I can't believe I'm pregnant," she cried to herself._

_Her quiet bedroom was filled with the same ringing sound. She ignored her phone and stared at the pregnancy test that she held on to tightly. She she still couldn't believe it was true. They were usually so careful. There were times when they were in a rush and got too caught up but he was always cautious. Then there was the one time in his truck when they were both too emotionally and physically caught up in the moment. She never felt more sure about her love for him and he for her. They knew then that they didn't want their summer fling to end anytime soon._

_Her phone rang again and she wiped her tears as she stared at the caller's name. She listened to it ring and ring until it stopped. She held the power button down until her phone turned off and she closed her eyes hoping that it was a bad dream that she could wake from._

XOXO

_Vincent parked the huge rental truck in front of a Victorian style house shared by three friends. He dialed her number again and it went directly to voicemail. It was the last thing he expected to happen. After weeks of planning and conversations after conversations with his family and hers, he went through with his plans of moving to California to be closer to her and surprise her._

_He dejectedly opened the door and hung his head low as he stepped out of the truck. The path to the house was longer than usual especially after a tiring three day trek across many states and from the east coast to the west coast._

_He raised his hand and knocked on the door. His smile that he usually wore was gone and the spark in his eyes disappeared. The door opened to his surprise._

_The girl was about Catherine's height, maybe an inch taller. She had sandy blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes were like the sky on a clear day and her smile was friendly._

_"Hi, is Catherine home by any chance?" He asked as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pocket._

_"Catherine? Do you mean Cat?"_

_"Yes. I'm Vincent...her boyfriend," he said lowly._

_"New York boyfriend?"_

_"Hopefully only boyfriend."_

_"Yes. I'm sorry. She didn't mention anything about you visiting. I'm Laura, one of her roommates. Come in."_

_He walked inside the house and followed Laura into the living room. "I didn't tell Catherine that I was coming. I wanted it to be a surprise."_

_"Sure. Of course. She's in her room. It's down the hall," she pointed pass the kitchen. "Second door to your right. The roommates and I were suppose to have dinner but I'll let Ally know that Cat has other plans. It was nice meeting you Vincent."_

_"You too, Laura."_

_"Friends call me Lor," she said before walking away._

XOXO

_Vincent walked through the kitchen and to the narrow hall. He thought about this moment since she left for California. After not seeing each other for nearly a month he thought that today other would be one of the happiest day of his life._

_The door was unlocked as he turned the doorknob. "Catherine," he called out but there was no answer. He heard her steady breathing then slowly entered her room._

_There were still a couple of boxes unpacked but pretty much everything was neatly organized. Catherine laid curled in a ball by the edge of her bed clutching at something. He approached her bed quietly and down beside her._

_"Your beautiful," he whispered as he swept her bangs away from her face. He stroked her arm and gently placed her hand over hers. "I love you...more than you'll ever know."_

_The item in her hand finally caught his eyes. He looked down and slowly pried it out of her hand. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the plus sign on the pregnancy test. He squeezed her hand and she stirred._

_"Cat...Catherine..."_

_She woke from her sleep with a surprised look on her face. "Vincent?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I wanted to surprise you," he said lowly as he held up the pregnancy test._

_"Oh Vincent," she cried and threw her arms around his shoulders to hug him._

_"It's okay. Everything will be okay," he hugged her back and carried her off the bed as he stood up. "What do you need me to do?"_

_"Just hold me," she whispered and tightened her arms around him as if she never wanted to let go. "Please stay with me."_

_"I'll never let you go. Not now or ever."_

_"How long will you be staying?"_

_"For as long as you want me to stay. I wanted to surprise you but with everything going on I might as well just tell you. I'm moving to California. I'm renting a place in Carson."_

_"Vincent, why didn't you talk to me first?"_

_He slowly eased her down but held her close. "I know you would just talk me out of it."_

_"What about your family? Your job? New York?"_

_"They'll always be there but you,you're here and it's where I want to be. As for a job, I'll manage. The foreman I worked with has a brother here and I have an interview in a couple of days so don't worry."_

_"It's just an interview," she sighed. "Vincent, as much as I love the idea of you moving here...this is a big step."_

_"I thought you would be happy."_

_"Honestly, after today I don't know what I am...except the fact that I'm pregnant."_

_"We're both in shock right now. Let's just take the time to think things through, okay? And whatever it is you need just let me know."_

_She nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shut you out."_

_"It's okay...if you want I can get another pregnancy test."_

_"It's the third test today," she answered. "I'm more than sure."_

* * *

It had been too long since the last time he made love to a woman. Her warm touch was like fire to his skin. Her lips made his eyes burn with flames of lust and love. Vincent returned the same passionate kiss as he held her close.

Catherine locked her legs behind the small of his back as she looked deep into his glowing eyes. Her long nails scratched his shoulders and back as he continued to thrust inside of her.

He kissed her lips as he thrust in and out of her, filling her to depths unknown. His lips made its way down the column of her neck as he made love to her body.

"Vincent," she moaned as he covered her breast with his warm mouth and continued to pleasure her body. She slipped her fingers through his hair as she felt him deep inside of her.

Their bodies moved together and reached for the same passionate bliss. She dug her fingers on his back and the crescent shape of her nails marked his skin as she reached that plateau of bliss.

Her toes curled against the sheets as she felt him reach the same state she was in. The muscles on his body tightened and the glow of his eyes was brighter than before as he reached what his body craved for years.

* * *

**Author's note: **Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

* * *

Vincent smiled after opening his eyes and seeing Catherine staring at him. She was lying on her stomach as she watched him sleep.

"You're still here," he said.

"I live here."

"You also lived in New York."

"Vincent..."

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty but I need to know that you're not leaving again. You and I...we're constantly running away and for what, to be miserable?"

She sat up in bed, taking the sheet with her and leaned back against the handmaid and laced bamboo headboard. "I did it to save you. NYPD and FBI was close on your tracks. They wanted the vigilante dead or alive. They were desperate. Do you know how many people you murdered because of me?"

He copied her actions and sat beside her. "I was doing it to save you."

"I know that," she answered. "But in the eyes of the law you deserved to be punished for your crimes. I couldn't let them catch you. Once the murders stopped the case went cold and it needs to stay that way."

"It will. I promise."

"Vincent, you can't promise me something you don't understand. This is bigger than you or me and JT. Somewhere out there are the people who did this to you. Your memories, they may be limited but you know that there's more like you out there. All you did was escape a lab and killed the guards and some doctors and scientist. Who knows who's really behind it all and why they even started it?!"

"After you left I stopped searching. I came out of hiding after JT made the serum and I made it my mission to look after you."

She turned her head to look at him, the man she spent most of her life loving. They met at a park during a block party. She was six and he was eight. He noticed her immediately and so did the other boys.

"You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen."

"Those were your first words to me."

"Wish things were that simple again. Everything changed after 9/11," he said sadly. He searched for her hand underneath the sheets and entwined his fingers between hers.

"But it doesn't have to be our future."

"Do you ever think about it? What our future would have been like if...?"

She wiped her tears and squeezed his hand. "Everyday. Not a day goes by that I don't forget especially now and your situation."

"Am I selfish for not being able to let you go?" He asked worriedly.

She raised her shaky hand to his cheek and softly stroked it. "I don't want anyone else but you."

* * *

_His long fingers curled within hers and he squeezed her hand as he walked beside his brothers coffin. Both of his brothers died on September 11, 2001 during the terrorist attack. One was a police officer and the other a firefighter. They both died as they rushed to save people in the fallen buildings._

_Catherine held his hand tightly and clutched his arm. She'd never seen him so sad and broken. Her heart ached for him and his parents. She pressed the length of her body to his side and stared at his profile._

_"Talk to me Vincent," she whispered in his ear. "I'm worried about you."_

_"Don't. Just take care of yourself and the baby," he said to her as he placed his their hands over her growing belly. "We'll tell our parents after your first trimester, I promise."_

_She sighed and nodded. "Okay...I love you," she whispered._

_"Hhmmm?"_

_"I said I love you."_

_He nodded his head and walked to the front pew, the same one they shared during the wedding rehearsal. He couldn't believe that his brothers were baptized, married and having their funeral mass in the same church. "It's just too fucking sad."_

_"I know...I'm sorry Vincent."_

_"I have to get some fresh air. I'll be back."_

_"I'll come with you."_

_"No, I need to be alone right now," his eyes had a distant look as he spoke. He kissed the side of her head before leaving her all alone._

XOXO

_Vincent wiped the sweat on his forehead and continued to shovel gravel into a wheel barrel. After coming back from New York and his brothers funeral he became depressed and slacked off at work. The foreman felt bad for him and kept him around to do odds and ends that didn't take too much effort._

_"Vinnie, take a break. Everyone is taking fifteen," Clark, the foreman said._

_"I have to keep moving," he answered._

_"Son, no one expects you to be in top shape. Why don't you call your girl and see how she's doing?"_

_"Yes sir," he answered as he put the shovel down and leaned it against the wheel barrel._

_The hot California sun beamed down the construction crew as they sat around the concrete ledge that was built to enclose the front lawn. The house was very modern. It had a three car garage and was two stories high._

_Vincent sat by himself on the far end of the ledge. His brothers death left a big void in his heart that even Catherine couldn't fill. He closed himself off and only talked to her when she called him after work and sometimes during her lunch break if she had time._

_His phone that he was holding in his hand rang. He stared at his phone and ignored the call. No one understood his pain, not even Catherine. He hadn't been the same since September 11 and that was two months ago._

_"Hey brother," Jayson greeted him and sat down next to him. "Listen, the crew and I have been talking. We know you haven't been here long and with you expecting a baby with your girl you need this job but you've been through a great loss. It's not that easy to bounce back from especially when there's a reminder everywhere you look. If you want, why don't you take some time off. The job is yours whenever you're ready."_

_"Thanks but taking time off isn't going to help. I just need to keep moving and to keep going. I know I'm slowing you guys down and I appreciate everything everyone has done for me. I'll get over this slump soon and I'll make it up to you guys."_

_"Don't worry about it. We're all family here. If you ever need to talk or take some time off just let us know."_

_"I will. Thanks Jay," Vincent answered. _

_His phone rang again which was unusual. Catherine never called him twice in a row especially during her lunch break. She hated that he didn't let him in and that he kept pushing her away but it was how he dealt with things._

_He pressed the green button and answered the phone call. "Hey Catherine."_

_"Vincent...it's Lor...get to General Hospital...it's Catherine...there's complications with the pregnancy...there taking her to surgery...," Lor answered shakily._

_"Lor...is she okay?"_

_"Just get here..."_

_"Lor...Lor..."_

_"Vinnie, what's wrong?" Clark asked worriedly._

_Vincent stared at his phone in disbelief. This couldn't be happening. First his brothers and now Catherine and their baby._

_"Vinnie," Clark placed a hand over his shoulder and shook him. "Son, are you okay?"_

_"Catherine...she's in the hospital...," he answered._

_"Jay drive him to the hospital and keep us updated."_

_"Come on Vince, your girl needs you."_

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

* * *

Vincent stretched along the bed and watched with hooded eyes as Catherine crawled out of bed. Her nude body was a work of art that he could look at for hours. The dragon tattoo was bigger than he remembered. Its long tail went around the cherry blossom trunk and around the side of her stomach and disappeared from his view. Another tattoo caught his eye, one he hadn't seen before. The infinity symbol on the nape of he neck and below it was Chinese characters from what he could remember when she tried teaching him.

He followed her movements and mimicked her actions as she got out of bed and stood on the foot of the bed. He stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You have a new tattoo."

"New to you," she replied. "I got it when I first moved here."

He lightly traced the tattoo and kissed it. "What are the other symbols below infinity?"

"Chinese characters for hope and love. I never wanted to forget you and what we had together."

He softly kissed the tattoos and let his lips linger on the nape of her neck. "I wish things had turned out differently. I should have never left you. We would have a family and that house you wanted by now."

Catherine turned around and met his saddened eyes. "Things happen for a reason and what's meant to be will be. I still believe that you and I belong together. Maybe it isn't like other relationships but I love you just as much and more. I still haven't given up hope that someday we'll have that family we always wanted."

"Marry me, Catherine."

"Someday. Hopefully one day you'll propose the proper way."

He smiled. "Someday," he answered and kissed her lips.

* * *

_"Lor...where is she? Where's Catherine?" Vincent asked frantically as he entered the house._

_"She's in the bathroom. She's been in there for over an hour. She won't come out."_

_"Thanks for calling me."_

_"I'm sorry she broke up with you but after she lost the baby she...she just couldn't handle it. I know she still loves you so please take care of her."_

_"I will," Vincent answered. _

_"Do you want me to stay?"_

_"You should. In case she doesn't want to see me."_

_"She needs you. I think you're the only one who can help her."_

_"I only did what she asked. She said she didn't want to see me anymore so I stayed away," Vincent answered sadly. He knew that he was the reason Catherine broke up with him. Since the death of his two brothers he hadn't been the same and constantly pushed her away. How was she suppose to lean on him for support when he didn't let her in when he needed her the most?_

_"She needs you. I know she does Vincent. I'll stay out of your way and give you two some time alone. Call me if you need anything."_

_"Thanks again Lor. You're a great friend. I'm glad she has you."_

_"I wish I could have done more," Laura answered._

_"I should have done more. I should have never pushed her away after my brothers died. This is my fault and I need to fix it."_

_Laura took his hand and squeezed it. "I know you'll both find your way back to each other."_

_"I hope so," he answered._

_"I'm a phone call away if you need anything."_

_"Thanks again."_

_Laura left the house leaving Vincent alone in the dim living room. He hung his head low and put his hands in his pockets. Since the miscarriage a couple of weeks ago things were never the same. Catherine broke up with him the day after losing their baby. She had a ectopic pregnancy and there was nothing the doctor could do to save the baby. She was fortunate they caught it early but it didn't make the pain of losing their precious angel any easier. Catherine pushed him away as he had done after the death of his two older brothers._

_Vincent stood by the door and listened in. The shower was on but he could still hear her crying. He knocked on the door. "Catherine...it's Vincent..."_

_"Go away...I hate you..."_

_"Honey, I know you don't mean it. Open the door so we can talk."_

_"Get out!"_

_"Catherine open the door," he said more sternly._

_"Leave me alone...I hate you..."_

_"Please honey," he said weakly. "I love you."_

_"Then why'd you push me away?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"You hurt me Vincent."_

_"I know and I'm sorry for pushing you away...for hurting you...for everything. I miss you...please open the door Catherine. I won't leave you again."_

_"You promised me that you would never hurt me. You broke your promise Vincent," her sobs got louder._

_"I'll make it up to you. I swear. Please give me one more chance," he begged her. His voice was weak and tired. Since the break he barely ate and slept. Clark the foreman gave him some time off work but he still showed up. He needed to keep busy he told them._

_Vincent shook the doorknob a few times as he waited. The silence save her crying was deafening. He hated that he hurt her and that it was all of his fault that they broke up._

_"Catherine...Catherine...," he shouted with worry. "I'm coming in," he kicked the door open and his heart broke at the sight of her small body curled at the end of the tub as the shower poured down on her. "Catherine," he said sadly and got in the tub. His actions were quick as he picked her up from the tub floor and carried her in his arms. "I'm so sorry," he whispered by her ear and kissed the side of her head. "I never meant to hurt you." Vincent turned off the water and got out of the shower. He left behind puddles of water as he made his way out of the bathroom and across the hall to her bedroom._

_Catherine laid her head on his chest and curled into his arms as he held her close. "I hate you...," she said weakly and sadly._

_"I know...," he whispered and laid her down on the bed. "I'll call Lor to stay with you."_

_She grabbed his wet shirt. "Stay with me."_

_He nodded his head. "I'll get you some clothes and towel to dry your hair."_

* * *

Detective Tess Vargas stared across the bullpen and into the conference room. Her eyes constantly wandered to the two FBI agents who had an intense look on their face as they looked through files and crime scene photos.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you had a crush on one of them," Catherine teased from her desk opposite from her partners.

"You can't blame me for looking. We both know what you thought of Patrick and SSA Keller has this brooding and angst look that makes him look hot. Although he seems more broody than usual. I figured with you showing him the crime scenes yesterday that you two would finally get it over with and release all this sexual tension between the two of you."

"What sexual tension?"

"Oh please Cat. We both know ADA Lowen is just some rebound guy. You never called him after your interrupted first date. And SSA Keller...underneath all of that FBI dress code is..."

Vincent looked up from the file folder and smiled at the two detectives. "Detective Vargas, you have the conference button on."

"Tess," Catherine yelped.

"Shit," Tess answered as she reached for the phone and turned off the conference feature.

* * *

Red and blue lights flashed in every corner of the newest crime scene. The victim, Zach Hayes was found early in the morning by his wife Gabriella as she was opening up the family business, a neighborhood convenient store located in the South of Market area. His body was found behind a dumpster shared by other businesses in the block.

Agent Keller and Detective Vargas was talking to the victim's wife in the store as Detective Chandler and Agent Condor looked around the crime scenes for any physical evidence. The medical examiner was running later than usual because of a traffic accident at the corner of 6th and Howard and the crime scene unit was minutes away.

"Cat, I missed you."

Her piercing jade eyes stared back at him. "Patrick now is not the time. We're in a crime scene."

Patrick stared back at her and his blue eyes were saddened. "We were good together."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to see one of your conquests behind my back. I've moved on. Now I suggest you do your job," Catherine turned away without another word. She knew that Vincent probably heard the conversation and how quickly her heart was beating. The beast in him wouldn't be able to control his emotions so she tried her best to control hers.

The back door of the store flew open and Catherine quickly turned her head to look. Gabriella came stumbling out followed by Detective Vargas. Smoke escaped through the open door.

Patrick reached the two women first followed by Catherine who had a worried look on her face. She was expecting Vincent to come out with his golden eyes flashing at her and Patrick.

"Tess, what happened? Where's SSA Keller?" Catherine asked with urgency in her voice.

"Someone threw a smoke bomb in the store. SSA Keller went after him," Tess answered.

"Did you see which direction he ran off to?" Patrick asked.

Tess shook her head. "He was gone in a flash."

"You two stay here with Mrs. Hayes. I'll look for Keller. Call for back up and be careful," Patrick said hurriedly.

"You too," Catherine couldn't help but reply. Deep down she still cared for the man who made her feel wanted for a short period of time.

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note:** Thank you all so much for the positive comments!

Flashbacks are written in Italics format.

* * *

_After a long night of crying and swearing off everything from pain to love and men, Catherine finally fell silent in Vincent's arm. There wasn't much she didn't say to him. He listened to every word and flinched when she told him she hated him for hurting her. After months of being pushed away by the man she loved with all of her heart she finally told him how much he hurt her. The pain was excruciating to see but he knew that it was his fault. _

_Weak from exhaustion and weariness she fell asleep by his side in the comfort of his warmth and security. Her presence was soothing which he hadn't felt since the phone call from his parents on September 11. William and Daniel were missing in action and assumed dead in the collapse of the Twin Towers. That's when it all changed. He started to push her away when all she wanted to was be there for him. He wrecked a perfectly good relationship, one he moved across the coast for._

_Vincent laid awake most of the night. He couldn't help but feel responsible for all of her pain. He promised her that he would never break her heart but in the end he did. He was just like her former boyfriend who broke her heart just before graduation. They were fools but he still had a chance of getting her back, at least he hoped he did._

_He stared at her and watched her sleep. The weariness and pain was written evident on her face. She had bags under her eyes and her tear stained cheeks saddened him. He should have seen it sooner but he was too busy sulking in his misery that he forgot about her and her needs. She needed him especially since she was bearing their unborn child._

_"I'm sorry Catherine. I swear I'll never hurt you again." _

_She moved in his arms and slid closer. He closed his arms around her. He never wanted to let her go and hoped she felt the same way about him._

_"I'm sorry," he finally wept and mourned his brothers death and the lose of their unborn child. "I'm so sorry," he sobbed and broke down. He laid his head on her stomach and kissed what should have been their growing baby._

_She woke to his cries. "Oh Vincent..."_

_"You were the best thing to happen to me and I fucked it all up. Please give me one more chance Catherine."_

_She slowly sat up and leaned back on the headboard. "You hurt me Vincent. I can't go through that again."_

_"But you asked me to stay with you tonight," he knelt in front her. "Doesn't that mean anything?"_

_"It was a moment of weakness," she answered. She sighed under her breath and wiped her tears. "I'm moving back to New York. I don't have a reason to stay here anymore."_

_"What about your internship? You were looking forward to it. You were so excited about your job and this great opportunity."_

_"My heart is not in it anymore. I already gave the firm my notice."_

_"When do you leave?"_

_"At the end of the month."_

_"So that's it, you're leaving me again?"_

_"You left first this time."_

_"But I moved here for you. What the hell am I suppose to do now?"_

_Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe the time apart will be good for us. Everything happened so fast between us."_

_"But my lease is for a year. If I break it I have to pay for next month's rent and rent for the last month. I can't afford it."_

_"Vincent, I'm not telling you this so you can move back to New York. I need some space."_

_"What about us?"_

_"There is no us."_

_"This can't be happening. Not now. I love you Catherine. I need you. Please don't do this. We can start over," Vincent took her right hand and placed it between his._

_"I'm sorry Vincent," she pulled her hand away from his and wiped her tears._

_"So that's it? It's over? After everything we've been through?"_

_Catherine nodded. Vincent felt weak but he choked the tears down. In their short romance he never felt more in love. He knew deep down that they were meant to be. She was his first love and last._

_"I'm sorry Catherine. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me. I hope someday you can forgive me," he slowly dragged himself off the bed and picked up his boots. "If you ever need anything you can always come to me."_

* * *

Vincent chased the perpetrator through the busy streets of downtown San Francisco. The young man wore a blue overall and a hat to hide his identity but Vincent saw the fear in his eyes as he looked back. He was no more twenty and was scared to death.

"Agent Keller what's your status?" Patrick's voice came through the intercom.

Vincent ignored the call and kept running after the perpetrator. With the serum injection he wasn't able to concentrate on two things at once and he had no clue where he was other than a busy section of San Francisco.

"Agent Keller what's your status? "

Vincent removed his ear piece and kept running after the perpetrator who clearly did not want to get caught. They ran through crowds and bumped into a few people. Some who was aware of the situation jumped out of the way. Others looked on as if it were a daily occurrence, after all it was downtown San Francisco where anything can happen.

* * *

Police officers barricaded the store and the alley where the body was found. The crime scene was closed off to onlookers but it didn't stop them from sneaking a peak. A crowd eventually gathered along with news vans from different stations.

Patrick was on the intercom again trying to get a hold of Vincent after failed attempts of trying to find what direction they ran to. The victim's wife, Gabriella was escorted to the precinct by a police officer. The medical examiner and his assistant examined the dead body. The victim had multiple stab wounds and was also shot. It was the latest in a string of murders with the same MO.

Catherine waited impatiently for Vincent to return. She worried about him and losing control in a busy city. He had done it before. He killed suspects she was after because he was scared of losing her like he had years ago. Their separation was painstaking especially when all of his phone calls and text went unanswered for weeks. After she moved back to New York city he hadn't heard from her so he called and sent her text messages but she never returned any of them. He needed to her voice and know that she was okay but his efforts were futile. It wasn't until his birthday when she finally called to wish him a happy birthday. He thanked her and made small talk about the differences in weather, their work but they avoided the subject of their relationship. He wasn't sure if they were still friends and it hurt him to know that it was all his fault. Their romance was like none other but too many unfortunate circumstances and events caused them to separate.

Catherine tried to busy herself but her mind kept betraying her. She could only think about Vincent as she tried to work with Tess and the crime scene unit to look for physical evidence that was left behind by the murderer. Other than the MO there wasn't much to connect the murders happening all throughout the city and their luck was always short.

"What was that all about, between you and Patrick?" Tess asked as she walked beside her partner. They were walking along the length of the alley which covered a few stores and opened to another street that was blocked with barricades to keep civilians and news reporters away.

Catherine gave Tess a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Be careful. You too," Tess mimicked. "I thought you hated the guy for cheating on you."

"As a former lover of his, I hate what he did to me. As a human being I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to him especially when he's about to go after a perp who just threw a smoke bomb in a crime scene."

"Do you still have feelings for him?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders. "It's easier to be annoyed by him and he makes it easy but he's Patrick. He was one of the first people I met when I first moved here and he was very helpful. A player but he was there when I needed him especially after I was shot by a suspect. He felt so horrible that he visited almost everyday I was in the hospital."

"I still can't believe you dated him and that you two actually lasted almost a year. Probably the longest relationship he had in his life," Tess joked.

"It was," Patrick answered from behind them.

The two detectives turned around and Tess for the second time that day was mortified. She really needed to watch what she was saying especially while she was at work.

"Didn't hear you," Tess said.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but you do make it easy Detective Vargas," Patrick smirked. "I enjoyed your broadcast this morning.

"Whatever," Tess rolled her eyes. She hated the guy for cheating on her partner.

"The reason I came here is to tell you that Agent Keller finally made contact. He's fine but he lost the suspect around Union Square. Uni is picking him up and is headed to the precinct. Detective Vargas, I need you to head back to the precinct to interview the victim's wife. Detective Chandler and I will canvass the area for possible witnesses."

"Ay ay Captain. I'll see you later Cat. Good luck," Tess walked away, leaving the former lovers alone.

"I still love you, Cat and I know you do to."

Catherine rolled her eyes. "Patrick, I'm never getting back with you."

"You say that now but you'll change your mind. After all you changed your mind about dating me."

"And look at how that turned out. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

**Author's note:** Please leave a review/comment and let me know what you think.


End file.
